duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Duran Duran on Broadway
Duran Duran on Broadway was a series of shows, held in New York, NY, USA during November 2007. About the shows On Thursday 1 November 2007, Duran Duran began nine shows in the theatre district of Broadway, New York, NY, USA. The shows comprised of seven performed at the Ethel Barrymore Theatre and two at the Roseland Ballroom. The shows featured Duran Duran peforming their new album Red Carpet Massacre live in its entirety. The production was a scaled-down arena show, with video screens, a horn section, and a wall of nearly nonstop strobe lights. There was a Playbill theatre booklet available at the venues, printed with a list of 'Under Standbys' for the band. The list included Lindsay Lohan covering for Simon Le Bon. Some years earlier Le Bon made his theatre debut in a production of Tom Brown's Schooldays at the age of 13. After Act One's performance of the Red Carpet Massacre album and a 15 minute intermission, Duran Duran’s four founding members, Le Bon, John Taylor, Nick Rhodes and Roger Taylor stood behind keyboards in black leather jackets, looking like Kraftwerk and playing the German's band song, “Showroom Dummies". This was the start of a mini electroset that featured new versions of Duran Duran songs, with various covers including The Normal’s "Warm Leatherette". The final part of the show featured a collection of hit singles from Duran Duran's extensive back catalogue. Tickets for the shows cost $150, $125 and $75, plus applicable service charges. Patty Palazzo designed posters for the series and also contributed artwork to the band's stage clothes, produced by Gela Nash's co-founded Juicy Couture. Comments from Simon Le Bon Commenting about performing the entire Red Carpet Massacre album, "That's the idea", said Simon Le Bon. "And I hope it works out like that. We've never done anything like this before and probably never will again." "Audiences will face a 'battle of the lenses', as one song puts it, thanks to photographers who will prowl the red-carpet theater entrance, flashing fans' images, among other things, on giant monitors inside the Barrymore. But the show itself will focus on the new album's first cut-to-last presentation, as well as a Duran Duran dance set and, of course, a greatest-hits section." Setlist Act One: #''Red Carpet Massacre'' – The Album Intermission (15 minutes) Act Two: #Electroset Act Three: #Essential Duran Duran Shows *Ethel Barrymore Theatre: 1 November 2007 *Ethel Barrymore Theatre: 2 November 2007 *Ethel Barrymore Theatre: 3 November 2007 *Ethel Barrymore Theatre: 5 November 2007 *Ethel Barrymore Theatre: 6 November 2007 *Ethel Barrymore Theatre: 8 November 2007 *Ethel Barrymore Theatre: 9 November 2007 *Roseland Ballroom: 12 November 2007 *Roseland Ballroom: 13 November 2007 Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards *Roger Taylor - drums With: *Dominic Brown - guitar *Anna Ross - backing vocals *Simon Willescroft - saxophone Brass section: *Stan Harrison *Steve Elson *Mac Gollehon *Jason Harrelson Standbys: *For Simon: Lindsay Lohan *For John: Scott Tracy *For Nick: Tristan Tzara *For Roger: Gordan Banks Opening Night: November 1, 2007: *Band Manager - Wendy Laister *Tour Manager - Chris Rowley *Production Manager - Mark Ward *On-Site Production - Chris Griffiths *Front of House Sound Engineer - Snake Newton *Monitor Engineer - Charles Bradley *Lighting Director - Vince Foster *Video Director - Gary Oldknow *Guitar Technician - Neal Adcocks *Drum & Bass Technician - Beet Troy *Keyboard Technician - Ozzie Henderson *Wardrobe Design - Jeffrey Bryant *Wardrobe created by Juicy Couture for Men *Projections created by Nick Rhodes, Gavin Elder, Nick Egan, Gary Oldknow, Nick Militello, Michele Laurita-Wickman, Peter Wells-Thorpe *Head of Security - David Casillas Special Thanks: (programme notes) *Magus Entertainment *Burt Goldstein *David Kovach and Jennifer Breithaupt at Citi® *Alan Simkowski *Live Nation - Ron Delsener, Dan Parise, Wayne Goldberg, Renee Portoff, Kevin Morrow, Dianne Marino and Jennifer Divietri *Peter Entin and the Schubert Organization *Liz Leahy, Jennifer Crickard and the GSG team *Katy Krassner, Patty Palazzo, Chris Rowley, Mark Ward and the entire Duran Duran road crew *Stephanie Pistel *Paul Maxwell *Jan Brody *Juicy Couture for Men - designed by Laura Anthony with thanks to Ade Wood and Patty Palazzo *The Panthers See also *Duran Duran - 2007 Bootleg CDs Category:Concerts